


Puppy Pile

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [30]
Category: Skippy - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Fusion, M/M, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Skippy & Teen Wolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Pile

Mike flipped up his hoodie, red fabric bright under the light of the full moon. He started easy, letting his muscles warm up, but soon he was bounding, listening to the crutch of leaves under his feet and the whisper of wind in the trees. There was no other person this far out into the forest, and Mike ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

He smiled, thin-lipped and sharp, as the howl went up. He found his second wind and pushed for an extra burst of speed as panting grew closer, and leaves crackled under the press of too-large paws.

He ran until his lungs were burning, and he was gasping for air. And the animal panting grew ever closer.

In the end, he didn’t know what tripped him, a branch or a root or maybe his own feet, made tired and clumsy by the endless sprint. Mike flailed and landed in a pile of dried leaves. Then they were on him, pouncing, jaws open, white teeth flashing in the moonlight.

Mike laughed. “Oof, heavy bastard.” His fingers scrabbled through fur, feeling hot skin and the heaving press and pull of muscle and ribs underneath. A soft growl was his warning as Kevin changed, landing on Mike in his human form. “Still a heavy bastard,” Mike laughed, but he made no move to press Kevin off.

Kevin just leaned forward and licked a stripe with his human tongue up Mike’s nose to his temple. Mike let Kevin sniff and taste, well used to his lover’s needs under a full moon as the rest of their pack circled and flopped against them in a true puppy pile. Mike let his hands wander, petting fur and ruffling ears until he had touched and reaffirmed his bond with every member of their pack, knowing as always exactly what they needed. 

After all, he was the boy who ran with wolves.


End file.
